bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Akon
| image = | race = Soul | gender = Male | affiliation = Soul Society, Shinigami Men's Association | profession = Shinigami | position = 3rd Seat of 12th DivisionBleach manga; Chapter 480, page 4, Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 498, page 1 | division = 12th Division, Shinigami Research and Development Institute | partner = Rin Tsubokura, Hiyosu | base of operations = Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = N/A | shikai = Unknown | bankai = None | manga debut = Volume 8, Chapter 69 | anime debut = Episode 43 | japanese voice =Keiji Okuda Kaya Miyake (child) | english voice = Patrick Seitz Tony Oliver (ep. 259) }} is the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division and Vice-President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Akon is a tall man with short, spiky brown hair, which has a jagged, hairless area running through it. He has three small horns protruding from his forehead. He wears a laboratory coat over the standard Shinigami Shihakushō. 110 years ago, Akon has more of a child appearance. He also did not have the three horns on his forehead and did not have that hairless area. History 101 years ago, a young Akon acted as one of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's assistants in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. When the captain of the 9th Division, Kensei Muguruma, needed a Shinigami researcher to investigate the possibility that a pathogen is causing souls to break down, he sent Izaemon Tōdō to retrieve one. Upon receiving the news, Captain Kisuke Urahara decided to send the division's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. She complained about the assignment, asking why he does not give the assignment to somebody less important, such as Akon. Akon retorts that all she does is complain, and that she should just give up the lieutenant rank if she hates its duties so much. Hiyori attempts to kick his face for the remark, but he effortlessly avoids it.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 8-9 He, alongside his Captain Mayuri, Hiyosu and two other Shinigami, experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather.Bleach anime; Episode 43 Plot Soul Society arc Akon arrives at the Research and Development Institute to deliver Rukia Kuchiki's Gigai to Hiyosu, so that they can study it. When one of his colleagues mentions that he cannot identify the Gigai's creator, another asks Akon if he built it. However, he remarks that he does not remember it at all. When he takes a closer look at it, he becomes startled, and comes to the conclusion that none of them, let alone someone in the Soul Society, could have designed it. One of his colleagues asks him why, to which he states that a Shinigami with the skill to create a Gigai of its kind would surely have been exiled from Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, pages 1-5 Arrancar arc When Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo first come to the World of the Living, Akon enters the research room when his team, especially Rin Tsubokura, have detected the Reiatsu belonging to the Arrancar. He inquires as to what is happening before Hiyosu informs him that they have arrived, greatly shocking Akon.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 17 When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez takes his group of Fracción and carries out another invasion, Akon helps to gain permission for those stationed there, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Renji Abarai, to lift the limiters placed on them to allow them to defeat their enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 15-17 Akon's team once again detects the arrival of Arrancar, ensuring that the limits can be lifted ad alerting the rest of Soul Society that Espada have once again invaded Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 231 pages 1-3 When Akon's captain gives him the option of sending someone from his team to the World of the Living to do a survey on the Arrancar, he is shocked to see Rin volunteer for the job. Although surprised, he approves his request before giving him two molars to replace those Ikkaku Madarame lost during his battle with Edrad Liones.Bleach anime; Episode 134 Akon later repaired Ikkaku's destroyed Bankai, but could not return it to its full strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 4 Fake Karakura Town arc Ten days after Aizen's defeat, a member of the Twelfth Division looks for Mayuri Kurotsuchi at the division's compound. However, Akon informs him that the captain has went off to Hueco Mundo again to carry on his research. When the Shinigami mentions that Rangiku Matsumoto has arrived to visit Momo Hinamori, who is receiving an organ regeneration treatment, Akon goes off to speak to her. However, by the time he gets there, Rangiku is already gone.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 7 Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc At the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, a Shinigami reports to third seat Akon that Hollows keep disappearing. He makes a comment on the barrier between Soul Society and the World of the Living, but is cut off by Akon. He sends the reporter away since his intel has already been reported. Akon informs the captain that it is the work of an unstated group.Bleach manga; Chapter 480, pages 4-5. Later, he informs Ryūnosuke Yuki of the infiltration by the Wandenreich and of Chōjirō Sasakibe's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 7-8 He subsequently attends a meeting of the captains where he delivers a report on the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 10 Seven minutes after the invasion of Soul Society by the Stern Ritter and Yhwach, Akon detects enemy Reiatsu in at least sixteen places, while Shinigami reiatsu is disappearing, probably due to battles. He supposes people of the Reiatsu Investigation Team died before being able to send information. He also notes that Izuru Kira's Reiatsu, along with other three seated officers in his team, has also vanished. While another researcher tells him that more Shinigami are dying in certain areas, Akon concluded over a thousand Shinigami have already been killed and that this is too much, and that there is no way they can win.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 19 When the Stern Ritter steal the Bankai of four captains, Akon orders a subordinate to contact Ichigo Kurosaki. When he comments about obtaining the captain's permission, Akon states that it will be hard to contact him while he is on the front lines and that he will take responsibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 17 His colleagues attempted to contact Ichigo via his badge, only for them to realize that he's nowhere near it; upon closer inspection, they learn that his spiritual particles are coming from Hueco Mundo, baffling the staff as to why he might be there. Upon learning that Urahara is with Ichigo, Akon is instead connected with Urahara. After being annoyed by the former captain's usually nonchalant attitude towards the situation, Akon is shocked to learn that the Quincy has already invaded Hueco Mundo and that Ichigo is already fighting the enemies, prompting him to think that the substitute Shinigami may have foreseen the Quincy's attack before Soul Society did and now acting in response to the situation without their knowledge; he muses that Ichigo is "unpredictable". He is even more shocked that Ichigo is able to overwhelm one of the Quincy, who is unable to seal his Bankai. After the Quincy is defeated, Akon begins to inform Ichigo of the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, pages 1-6, 16-17 Akon provides details of the extensive casualties, number and description of the enemies and ability to steal Bankai to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 4-6 After the Gotei 13 is notified that Ichigo is coming to Soul Society, Akon comments that it's strange, saying that Ichigo's Reiatsu in the Garganta has vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 5-6 Understanding that something had gone wrong, Akon orders his subordinates to send a team to investigate before the Research and Development Institute falls under attack from an enemy-controlled Jidanbō.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, pages 9-10 Among the chaos, however, Akon is able to reopen the Garganta from within the Research and Development Institute before falling severely injured to the Stern Ritter, Shaz Domino. It's his actions that allow Ichigo to escape and continue fighting in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 2-3 Later, Akon is treated for his injuries and begins to recover. He complains that his injuries still hurt, but he does not want to stay in bed all day. He finds out that his captain and lieutenant have been locked up in the captain's room all day, which alarms him. After noting that the surveillance bugs are shut off, which he states has never happened before, he switches on a camera he hid in his captain's room. When the camera switches on, he is shocked at what he is seeing and asks what the captain is making.Bleach Chapter 539, pages 1-4 While the Seireitei is being consumed due to the Quincy's invasion, Akon comments on the whole area vanishing, wondering how such a thing was possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 13 Powers & Abilities Expert Scientist: Akon is an exceptional scientist, particularly in dealing with Gigai, as he constructs them for use by Shinigami being sent to the Human World. He is highly skilled in the field, being able to tell that Rukia's Gigai was of profound craftsmanship, well beyond the capabilities of his and any of his colleagues. He was able to further postulate that the scientist that did create it was most likely exiled from Soul Society. Trivia *Tite Kubo's sketches reveal that Akon can be seen in the Nest of Maggots, tinkering with something in the background.Bleach manga; Volume 36 sketches *At the request of Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, Akon and his staff produce a life size figure of Captain Hitsugaya as a birthday gift. Ukitake also requests one of Byakuya Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 11 omake *He is shown smoking in omakes.Bleach manga; Colourful Bleach 10 omake *In chapter 498 in the Viz release of volume 56, Akon is mistakenly called a lieutenant. References Titles Navigation de:Akon es:Akon Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Seated Officers Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13